Partner sex
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hubungan mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar pasangan sex. Namun, siapa yang tahu dan siapa pula yang bisa menduga bila kebersamaan mereka selama selama satu tahun lebih lamanya berhasil menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya. Hingga suatu hari, perasaan itu terungkap dari akar sampai puncak karena rasa cemburu yang sudah melampaui batas./OOC/NaruSaku always/M for 17 plus


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstram, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : NaruSaku ever**

 **Rate : M for lime/lemon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hubungan mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar pasangan sex. Namun, siapa yang tahu dan siapa pula yang bisa menduga bila kebersamaan mereka selama satu tahun lebih lamanya berhasil menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya. Hingga suatu hari, perasaan itu terungkap dari akar sampai puncak karena rasa cemburu yang sudah melampaui batas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partner sex**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kisah perjalanan hidup seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

Gadis malang yang memutuskan berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan layak untuk membiyayai pengobatan sang Ayah yang terserang penyakit jantung sehingga ia harus menyediakan uang sebanyak puluhan juta rupiah untuk membeli pendonoran jantung agar Ayah handanya bisa kembali pulih seperti dulu.

Sakura tak mau kehilangan Ayahnya, sudah cukup ia di tinggal oleh Ibunya yang menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain. Hanya Ayahnyalah alasan dirinya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam, karena itu ia rela berhenti kuliah dan berusaha mencari uang untuk operasi sang Ayah.

Pada saat itu, Sakura datang ke corp terkaya nomor satu di kota Konoha dan melamar pekerjaan disana. Puji tuhan, lamaran Sakura diterima dengan enteng oleh CEO muda yang memimpin Namikaze corp.

Namun sayangnya, semua itu tak cuma-cuma karena Namikaze corp tak mudah menerima orang yang belum lulus kuliah untuk bekerja di kantor terpandang yang dikenal warisan Nenek moyang turun-temurun dari clan Namikaze.

Dan tentu saja Sakura menolak syarat yang diajukan oleh CEO muda karena dirinya bukanlah gadis murahan yang rela menjual diri hanya demi mendapatkan uang.

"Kau boleh saja bekerja disini tetapi dengan satu syarat..." Sakura tersenyum cerah, cepat ia menganggukan kepala dengan penuh semangat.

"Akan saya penuhi syarat tersebut, Namikaze-sama." Pemuda bermata biru samudra itu rersenyum miring, ia meraih secangkir kaca bening air mineral lalu meneguk isinya sedikit sebelum kemudian ia lentakan kembali diatas meja.

"Syaratnya..." Sakura diam, kedua bola matanya berbinar terang."...Kau harus tinggal satu atap denganku dan menjadi partner sex ku"

Wajah bahagia Sakura lenyap setelah mendengar persyaratan yang dibuat oleh pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Kalimat itu seolah menganggap dirinya murah, dan dengan garangnya Sakura melempar tatapan membunuh kepada lelaki cabul yang hanya tersenyum tipis terhadapnya.

"Brengsek !" Umpatnya kesal bukan kepalang dan hanya direspon dengusan remeh dari sang CEO Namikaze muda.

"Tawaran itu hanya berlaku sekali untukmu." Jelas lelaki itu singkat dan datar. Sakura menahan nafas, segera ia berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju letak pintu ruang.

"Dasar mesum,! Lebih baik aku mengemis dijalanan dari pada harus melayani lelaki cabul sepertimu" Gadis pinky itu berdiri di depan pintu, dan setelah melempar makian kepada pemuda pirang disana ia langsung membuka pintu lalu keluar kemudian ia tutup kembali dengan cara membantingnya keras.

 **Blamm...**

Naruto menyeringai lebar, ia menaikan kaki dan menumpukannya diatas meja. Sepatu hitam kulit mengkilap milik pemuda tampan itu bergoyang-goyang santai sambil mata sipitnya menatap dingin daun pintu yang baru saja mendapat kekerasan dari seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dan mungil.

"Mari kita lihat, siapa diantara kita yang akan menjadi pemenang..." Gumam lelaki itu sambil tersenyum remeh, yakin bahwa dirinya akan berhasil mendapatkan sosok cantik tadi.

Memang sulit menentang takdir. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sakura, hidupnya terluntang-lantung mencari pekerjaan dan terus mendapat penolakan dengan kalimat yang selalu sama 'Maaf, kami tidak menerima pekerja yang bukan lulusan kuliah.'

Dengan letih Sakura berjalan pulang kerumah, ia tak punya pilihan lain lagi, manapula pihak rumah sakit terus mendesaknya untuk segera mendapatkan uang agar Ayahnya bisa secepatnya di operasi.

Dan pada malam itu, Sakura sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ia putuskan untuk kembali meminta pekerjaan dengan Namikaze corp, tak peduli apa yang nantinya akan ia dapat. Entah penolakan dan makian atau penerimaan lalu mencopoti seluruh pakaian dan melayani pemuda yang sebelumnya pernah merendahkan harga dirinya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia rela melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Ayahnya. Sekalipun harus menjual diri. Toh, lagi pula hanya satu orang yang setiap malam akan menidurinya.

Gadis itu sudah putus asa. Yang tak bisa di mengerti olehnya adalah, entah kenapa sahabat lelakinya, Sasuke Uchiha juga tak bisa menerima dirinya untuk bekerja di Uchiha corp, sekalipun hanya menjadi pembersih WC. Alasan Sasuke menolaknya adalah karena Fugaku Uchiha. Sang Ayah yang tak mengizinkan putranya untuk menerima siapapun orang yang datang melamar kerja.

Di malam hari itu, Sakura kembali mendatangi Namikaze corp dan ingin menemui Boss muda kemarin. Bersusah payah gadis itu masuk karena dilarang oleh penjaga, hingga kemudian ia berhasil menerobos paksa dan bisa menemui sang CEO muda.

"Penawaran itu hanya berlaku sekali untukmu, jadi sekarang pergilah dari sini !" Sakura menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, kepala pink itu menunduk menatap lantai semen dengan kedua tangan saling meremat.

"A–aku mohon... Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi" Naruto beranjak, kaki yang terbalut sepatu mahal miliknya menapaki lantai ruang mendekati gadis yang berdiri gelisah di depan mejanya.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun !?" Zambrut Sakura bergulir naik, menatap kedua tangan Naruto yang tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana hitam berkain katun.

"Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan aku berikan." Ucapnya seraya mendongak tinggi untuk bisa membalas tatapan dingin dari lelaki tampan yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya. Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat keatas, merasa menang bisa mendapatkan sosok mungil di hadapannya.

"Baiklah..." Tubuh Sakura menegang kala Naruto mendekati dirinya. ".Aku ingin keperawanmu sekarang juga" Meneguk ludah, kemudian Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan gagu.

Itu adalah malam terakhir Sakura mempertahankan kegadisannya, sebelum kemudian direnggut oleh Naruto Namikaze yang pada saat itu langsung membawa dirinya ke hotel bintang lima yang mewah bukan main.

Tanpa ada rasa cinta, mereka berdua tinggal satu atap. Saling berbagi keluhan dan hampir setiap malam pula keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan.

Sampai satu tahun kemudian, Ayah Sakura telah kembali pulih seperti sediakala. Namun naasnya, Naruto tak mau melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Pemuda itu mempertahankan gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk terus tinggal satu atap bersama dirinya dan tetap menjadi bawahannya di Namikaze corp.

Terkadang Sakura tak mengerti, selama dua belas bulan ia tinggal bersama Naruto entah kenapa jantungnya bedebar-debar kencang dan hatinya berdesir hangat ketika mereka bergulat diatas kasur. Dan anehnya lagi, Sakura selalu ingin marah dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada bila Naruto tak pulang dan menginap dirumah wanitanya.

Entahlah, Sakura menduga-duga kemungkinan besar ia telah jatuh cinta. Yah, jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang dingin, egios, keras kepala, angkuh dan juga hangat.

Dialah CEO sempurna itu. Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

Kaki yang mengenakan highless milik seorang gadis menapaki koridor kantor. Beberapa tumpuk map berada dalam dekapan dada gadis berjidat lebar itu, wajah cantiknya tampak gelisah karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dengan dia !?" Entah kepada siapa Sakura bertanya, yang jelas ia terus menyusuri koridor untuk mengantarkan laporan-laporan penting keruang pribadi Naruto.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto tampak berubah setelah satu bulan lebih pemuda pirang itu pulang dari luar kota. Dan hampir dua bulan pula lamanya Naruto tak menyentuh Sakura, mengabaikannya ketika malam tiba dan tidur dengan membagi punggung.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, ia takut Naruto jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita. Ia tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, karena itu untuk pertama kalinya hati Sakura digenggam ketat oleh seorang lelaki.

"Naruto..."

.

.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Kesibukan Naruto ditengah menulis terhenti, manik tajamnya melirik pintu melalui celah poni pirangnya yang panjang hingga mencapai ails mata. "Masuk !" Suruhnya dari dalam kemudian melanjutkan lagi aktifitas menulisnya.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura masuk kedalam lalu menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. Gadis itu menarik nafas gugup kemudian ia berdiri di depan meja sang atasan.

"Ini laporan yang sudah aku selesikan" Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan beberapa map di hadapan Naruto.

"Hn" Balas lelaki itu dingin. Ketika Sakura berbalik hendak pergi, Naruto mengangkat kepala. "Tunggu !" Langkah Sakura terhenti, ia memutar tubuh dan melihat Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan melalui dirinya dan menghampiri letak pintu.

"Sebelum pergi, kau rapikan dulu mejaku." Perintahnya yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Segera gadis itu bekerja, menyusun benda-benda yang berserakan diatas meja papan licin.

Tangan Sakura terjulur meraih satu bingkai foto kayu, niatnya yang hendak meletakan rapi foto tersebut urung kala zambrut menyalanya menangkap seorang bocah cilik bersurai pirang sedikit panjang dengan iris Shappire yang bulat dan berkilat tajam sedang duduk bersimpuh diatas pasir putih yang terdapat dipinggiran pantai.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Paras pemuda cilik itu sangat tampan dan imut ditambah lagi bocah di dalam foto tersebut tengah tersenyum lebar kedepan kamera. Kulit putih-kekuningan bocah pirang itu mengkilat karena terkena cahaya matahari siang.

Celana boxer orange bermotif kodok yang di kenakan bocah itu membuat si empu tampak manis. Sakura tertawa geli, setelah cukup puas berkutat dengan sebingkai kayu foto tersebut kembali ia taruh diatas meja dan menyusunnya rapi.

Setelah beres, Sakura membalik badan dan seketika ia terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, lalu ia mendongak tinggi dan menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu yang setiap saat terpasang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja !" Celetuknya sebal. Naruto diam tak menjawab, malah ia mendekati Sakura yang reflek melangkah mundur sehingga pinggang belakang gadis itu terdesak dipinggiran meja petak.

Ia terpojok.

Bersusah payah Sakura meneguk ludah, jantung gadis itu berdebar hebat kala tangan kekar Naruto melingkari pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Tak ingin berkata apa-apa terlebih dulu, segera Naruto meraub bibir peach Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukannya diatas meja papan. Jemari-jemari panjang pemuda itu bekerja, sibuk mencopoti kancing benik kemeja lengan pendek khas pakaian pekerja kantor yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Ughh—" Sakura kewalahan menandingi lumatan liar Naruto, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengalah dan membiarkan tubuhnya dituntun baring oleh lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto menjauhkan wajah dan meninggalkan bibir mungil Sakura yang memerah, ia menyeringai lebar melihat tubuh atas gadis merah muda itu yang terbuka sampai kebawah hingga jelas memperlihatkan bra hitam yang melindungi dua buah gunung berukuran sedang itu.

Wajah Sakura bersemu padam, dadanya memompa mengiringi hembusan nafas yang terengah. Merasa malu karena terus ditatap lekat, iapun memutar kepala kearah samping guna menghindarinya.

"Sudah lama..." Ucap pemuda itu sambil tak menghilangkan seringaian mesum. Tak ingin lebih banyak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto langsung menyerang dada Sakura dan menyingkap keatas dengan paksa pelindung hitam yang melekat pada kedua payudara mungil tersebut.

"Uuhhmhh~" Desahan tertahan lolos dari Sakura membuat Naruto semakin senang memainkan ujung lidah panasnya di puting pink gadis itu yang telah mengeras.

Ciuman Naruto beralih, lidahnya terjulur menyapu belahan dada Sakura kemudian bergulir turun pada bagian perut. Ia berhenti disana sejenak, dan meninggalkan basah bekas liurnya yang mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu.

Kedua tangan yang dibalut oleh otot milik pemuda itu bergerak, ia meninggalkan perut rata Sakura kemudian mengangkat kaki jenjang gadis itu dan menyingkap rok mini sempit yang dikenakan olehnya. Tangan Naruto menelusup masuk kedalam, dan setelah itu dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura celana dalam yang ia kenakan ditarik keluar secara perlahan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, tak tahan dengan permainan jari tengah Naruto di permukaan barangnya. Kepala pink gadis itu mendongak dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat, ia tak sabar menantikan sesuatu yang keras akan segera menusuk tubuh basahnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Na–naruto...!" Pemuda itu menyeringai, senang melihat Sakura yang tampak tak sabar, segera saja ia memasukan kepala pirangnya kedalam rok mini gadis itu dan langsung mengeluarkan lidah kemudian bermain di dalam sana.

"Uuhh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat, kedua pahanya mengepit erat sisi kepala Naruto, ia ingin meminta lebih dari sekedar jilatan lembut. Sungguh, gadis itu sangat menginginkan penis besar milik Naruto langsung memasuki tubuh dalamnya yang sudah tak terpuaskan selama dua bulan karena meeting sialan yang mengharuskan Naruto pergi keluar kota sampai enam minggu lamanya.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt..**

Mata Sakura terbuka dan menatap langit-langit ruangan, ia melihat kesamping, dimana terdapat ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja tepat disampingnya yang saat ini tengah berbaring sambil menggigit gemas bibir bawah.

"Na–naruto,! Ada yang menelfonmu" Panggilan dari Sakura tak dikubris oleh Naruto yang sibuk berkutat dengan vaginanya. Lelaki itu menarik keluar kepalanya, ia menunduk menatap celah pada paha dalam Sakura sembari tangannya sibuk menurunkan resleting celana.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...**

Kembali getaran ponsel terdengar, akan tetapi masih tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto membuat Sakura jadi merasa muak dan langsung meraihnya. Kedua alis Sakura saling bertaut, matanya bersorot tak suka melihat nama panggilan yang tertera di layar datar tersebut.

"Ino yang— ugh me–menelfon." Ucap gadis gulali itu terhadap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan kesibukannya ditengah membuka rok mini yang ia kenakan.

"Kemarilah !" Sakura tak mengerti, namun ia segera bangun lalu duduk karena Naruto memanggil dirinya. Tanpa di duga oleh Sakura, Naruto mengambil ponsel dari tangannya kemudian ia lempar kelantai hingga pecah lalu mati.

"Na—" Belum sempat bertanya, bibir Sakura langsung dicium oleh Naruto, menguncinya agar melupakan kejadian tadi. Lumatan Naruto tak bertahan lama ketika sebelum ia meninggalkan bibir ranum Sakura dan bergatian menatap wajah cantik gadis itu yang telah merah padam hingga ketelinga.

"Aku ingin bibir ini..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, ia menyeringai mesum lalu meraih tangan mungil Sakura kemudian membawa jari-jemari lentik tersebut menggenggam batang kejantanannya dari luar boxer yang masih ia kenakan. "Mengulum milik ku !"

Tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian Sakura merosot turun dari atas meja lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto dan kedua tangannya tergesa mengeluarkan suatu benda keras yang tersimpan rapat di dalam sana.

 **Kring kring... Kring kring...**

Dan kali ini bukan ponsel yang berdering melainkan sebuah telepon kantor yang terletak rapi diatas meja Naruto. CEO muda itu berdecak bosan, dengan malas-malasan ia menyentuh gagang telepon lalu memposisikan ditelinganya.

"Moshi-moshi Namikaze-sama !"

"Hn" Naruto menyahut datar panggilan sopan dari orang seberang sana.

"Nona Yamanaka ingin menemui anda" Pemuda itu tak mendengar, kepalanya menunduk mengamati Sakura yang sedang mengulum penuh nikmat barangnya dengan wajah bersemu padam dan mata terpejam rapat.

"Namikaze-sama !" Perempuan di seberang sana kembali memanggil sang atasan.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Yah, sibuk bercinta maksudnya. Ketika Naruto hendak menutup telepon, seseorang yang dikenal menyerukan namanya sehingga ia mengurungkan niat.

"Naruto-kun !"

"Hn" Pemuda itu merespon datar, sebelah tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut puncak kepala pink Sakura dan sesekali turun menggapai pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Aku ingin keruanganmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu..." Jelas Ino, namun Naruto tak mendengarkan karena terlalu fokus menatap gerakan kepala Sakura yang maju-mundur mengeluar-masukan batang penisnya yang panjang dan besar sehingga rongga kecil Sakura tak bisa memasukan batang itu sepenuhnya, dan hanya setengah yang bisa gadis itu nikmati. Sedangkan itu pun ia masih kesulitan mengulum kejantanan itu dan sisanya hanya bisa ia genggam dengan jari-jemari lentiknya yang masih belum cukup.

"Ssshh god !" Naruto mendesah halus, tak terkira olehnya bahwa Sakura bisa sehebat itu dalam memanjakan penis. Kalau tahu dari dulu, ia pasti akan membiarkan Sakura memuaskan hasratnya.

"Naruto-kun !" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto, tanpa merasa bersalah ia mencabut kabel putih telepon dari tempat cok kemudian menjatuhkannya kebawah sesudah mati.

"Oouh~ yeah, terus seperti itu dear..." Gerakan kepala Sakura semakin bertambah cepat dan rakus. Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan hal seperti itu dan kini semuanya telah di dapatkan olehnya, dimana Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya yang memuaskan.

.

.

"Argh sial !" Ino mengumpat marah. Ketika ia hendak melangkah kedepan, dua anak buah Naruto langsung menghalangi jalannya yang hendak pergi keruangan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami Yamanaka-san, kami diperintahkan untuk tak mengizinkan siapapun datang keruang Boss Naruto sebelum mendapat izin langsung darinya." Gadis berkuncir tinggi itu menatap bengis kedua lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Berani sekali kalian melakukan ini padaku" Tudingnya dengan amarah tinggi. Aoba dan Yamato hanya menundukan kepala, namun tetap saja keduanya tak memberi jalan untuk Nona pirang di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf !"

"Minggir kalian !" Masih tak ada turutan, dan dengan emosinya, Ino langsung menerobos paksa hingga berhasil lewat.

"Cepat kita kejar dia sebelum mengganggu Boss." Segera Aoba dan Yamato berlari mengejar Ino yang tengah berjalan cepat menuju letak ruang pribadi Naruto.

Beberapa langkah lagi Ino akan berhasil tiba diruang Naruto, namun sialnya Aoba dan Yamato berhasil menarik kedua lengan kecil gadis itu kemudian kedua lelaki itu langsung menariknya kebelakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU !" Kedua anak buah Naruto itu tak mengubris. Dan tanpa sopannya, mereka menyeret paksa Ino yang terus meronta.

"Kami tidak mau sampai dipecat karena anda Nona, jadi mohon maaf dengan perlakuan kasar ini..." Aoba berkata serius, ia dan sang rekan kerja terus menyeret Ino, membawa gadis beriris Aquamarine pucat itu keluar dari perusahaan besar Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura memegang erat secangkir keramik cappucino latte. Salahkan cuaca dingin yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu, memegang pinggiran gelas sambil menuip kepulan asap yang menguar dari asal cappucino panas.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian satu tahun yang lalu..." Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam-kebiruan dengan gaya jabrik dibagian belakang melontarkan kalimat penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sekarang Ayahku sudah sembuh." Balas gadis merah muda itu sambil mengulas senyum manis. Namun, tetap saja hal itu tak melegakan perasaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku menuruti semua perintah Ayah agar dia juga mengakui diriku seperti Itachi-nii" Jelasnya. Sakura tertawa halus, ia menyentuh bibir gelas dan menyeruput isinya yang masih panas.

Setelah cukup meminumnya, Sakura meletakan kembali gelas keramik di tangannya keatas meja bulat Cafe kemudian membalas tatapan datar di depannya. "Aku tahu itu... Lupakan kejadian masa lalu, karena sekarang ini aku juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk singkat.

"Dimana kau bekerja ?" Tanya lelaki itu terhadap Sakura.

"Namikaze corp." Gerakan Sasuke yang hendak meraih gelas terhenti kala mendengar marga 'Namikaze' yang meluncur manis dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"A–apa ?!" Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Bagaimana bisa kau diterima oleh CEO sombong itu ?" Gadis itu tertawa geli, ia mengeratkan letak syal merahnya kemudian memegang lagi permukaan cangir cappucino latte.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat kedua bahu, tak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya agar nama sang CEO Namikaze corp tak tercoreng karena kemesumannya.

"Haha... Cukup mustahil karena dulu aku pernah datang kesana untuk menawarkan kerja sama dan tanpa pernah aku lihat seperti apa wajah CEO itu, dia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengusirku keluar" Sakura tertegun, menyimak ungkapan Sasuke yang juga pernah diperlakukan tak sopan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto memang orang yang seperti itu..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, terheran karena bagaimana bisa Sakura menyebut nama atasan Namikaze corp dengan tak sopan.

"Jadi nama CEO muda itu Naruto ?"

"Iya" Balas gadis itu singkat kemudian mengangkat gelas dan menyeruput lagi isinya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan CEO sombong itu" Tebak Sasuke asal dan direspon dengan gelengan kecil oleh gadis di depannya.

"Tidak juga, dia orang yang angkuh dan sulit untuk diajak berbincang..." Dengusan bosan terdengar dari seberang Sakura.

"Sudah bisa di lihat dari cara dia menerima tamu" Ucapnya dengan nada tak suka membuat tawa geli lepas dari Sakura.

"Awalnya dia juga memperlakukanku seperti itu." Sakura berujar disela memainkan cangkir cappucino miliknya. Sasuke terdiam, manik hitam pekatnya menatap lekat wajah cantik gadis pinkish di seberangnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat bahagia..." Sakura menghentikan tawa, kepala pinknya mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia ?" Seketika, pipi gadis berambut pendek sebatas bahu itu merona samar.

"Cinta." Pemuda raven itu tertegun, menyimak baik-baik satu kata yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Sakura terikik geli, ia jadi merasa malu karena telah membuat Sasuke jadi mengetahui perasaannya.

"Owh, cinta rupanya..."

.

.

.

.

"Dia sedang berada disalah satu Cafe bersama CEO Uchiha corp" Mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh sang bahawan membuat Naruto melempar kasar gelas kaca yang terletak diatas meja ruang kantornya hingga pecah berhamburan. Pemuda itu menggeram marah. Mengabaikan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai, ia menatap bengis lelaki yang berdiri sopan di depan mejanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian !" Perintahnya dingin. Lelaki berambut hitam itu membungkuk sopan sebelum kemudian membalik tubuh kearah pintu kemudian keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang dilanda kegalauan.

"ARRGHH BRENGSEK" Naruto menjerit murka, ia tak bisa mengendalikan amarah sehingga tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyerakan susunan rapi map-map penting diatas meja.

Tadi Naruto menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, lalu ia jadi mengamuk ketika mendengar sampaian dari orang suruhannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang bersama seorang lelaki yang dulunya sempat ia usir keluar saat hendak menawarkan kerja sama untuk perusahaan mereka.

Naruto benci dan muak bila harus mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan atasan Uchiha corp. Entahlah, ia juga tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Apa mungkin itu semua karena cinta.?

Yah itu benar. Sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang notabenenya adalah tak lebih dari sekedar partner sexnya. Mengakui hal itu membuat Naruto menyeringai seram bagaikan iblis yang tak mempunyai hati, mulai detik ini juga ia bersumpah untuk tak akan pernah mengizinkan Sakura pergi jalan keluar tanpa ditemani oleh dirinya.

Itu semua karena ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok cantik itu, ia bisa mati bila sampai wanitanya pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

Naruto menggeram muak, ia tak tahu entah kenapa dirinya tak pernah bisa menyentuh wanita lain selain Sakura. Selalu sosok diri Sakura yang terbayang-terbayang dimatanya ketika hendak bercinta dengan wanita lain. Seolah-seolah wanita itu berganti wujud menjadi Sakura.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, ketika ia mencoba untuk menyentuh Sakura gadungan itu, dirinya langsung menolak, nafsunya tidak mau menerima raga tak nyata itu. Dan biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu, Naruto pasti akan pergi meninggalkan begitu saja wanita yang sudah terangsang karena ulahnya.

Contohnya seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini...

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil mencengkram kuat sisi rambut, mengabaikan panggilan menggoda dari wanita yang berbaring dibelakangnya dengan hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Wanita itu sudah terangsang berat, libidonya meningkat tinggi. Itu semua terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya yang menggeliat seperti seeokor ular.

"Ada apa sayang ?" Naruto tak mengubris dan malah berdiri kemudian meraih kemeja lengan panjangya yang terserak dilantai membuat wanita bersurai merah panjang itu bangun dari berbaringnya.

Tanpa berpamitan ataupun menyahut panggilan manja dari Mei, segera ia membuka pintu lalu pergi dan ingin secepatnya tiba di apartemen. Tempatnya tinggal bersama sang partner sex.

"—ughh sial. Dia meninggalkanku disaat sudah seperti ini" Umpat wanita bermata jade terang itu seraya kembali membaringkan diri. Ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan betapa seksi dan menggiurkannya tubuh berotot Naruto yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil sedan hitam. Tak menjelang lama kendaraan berkecepatan angin itu terparkir dipinggir jalan, si pemilik menginjak gas dan kemudian mobil tersebut mulai menjauhi tempat tinggal Sakura.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia membalik badan memutar kearah pintu masuk. Menarik nafas, kemudian tangan seputih susu itu menyentuh gagang pintu lalu menekannya kebawah hingga terbuka.

 **Cklekk...**

Setelah masuk, Sakura mengunci pintu lalu berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu yang sepi tanpa ada kehadiran orang.

Tak menjelang lama berkut dengan isi pikiran, gadis itu terlonjak seketika kala seseorang mencekal kuat pergelangannya dari belakang dan langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga terputar dan kini ia bertatapan secara langsung dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang bermata sipit nan tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau hah !?" Tuding si empu paras tampan itu tak suka dengan kepulangan Sakura dimalam hari.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman lama..." Jawaban itu sangat tak memuaskan untuk Naruto, dan dalam sekali tarikan kuat ia berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura saling berhimpitan rapat dengan dada bidangnya.

"Apa dia seorang pria ?!" Tanyanya geram. Inner Sakura berteriak kesetanan dengan rasa girang bukan kepalang, ia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang cemburu buta. Terlihat jelas dari rahang kokohnya yang mengeras karena amarah.

"Kalau dia seorang lelaki, apa masalahmu !?" Balas gadis cantik itu ketus. Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda, namun siapa sangka karena hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin geram tak terkendali.

"Jauhi dia !" Tanpa tahu apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh Sasuke, tiba-tiba Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk tak berteman lagi dengannya.

"Apa alasannya kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Sasuke ?"

"Karena a..." Sakura menyeringit, tak mengerti dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa ?"

"…" Bukannya menjawab melainkan Naruto malah melepaskan cekalannya terhadap pergelangan kecil Sakura.

"Naruto !?" Panggil gadis itu. Tanpa menyahut, segera pemuda pirang itu berlalu disamping Sakura dan berjalan menuju letak kamar.

"Apa ka—"

"Aku lapar, tolong masakan sesuatu !" Kalimat Sakura tersela dengan Naruto yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian pergi kedapur dengan langkah gontai untuk memasak makan malam.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin sekali mendengar kalimat 'aku jatuh cinta kepadamu' yang langsung berasal dari mulut Naruto sendiri dan itu harus pula ditujukan untuk dirinya. Mungkinkah itu semua hanya perasaannya saja yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto mencintai dirinya, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah berkebalikan arah.

Sakura Haruno jatuh cinta kepada Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

Naruto bangun dari rebahnya, segera ia turun dari atas kasur dan setelah memakai sandal, lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar. Ia berniat hendak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Sakura, karena mungkin kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Dan karena itu pula ia akan menurunkan sedikit harga diri agar tak kehilangan sosok Sakura.

Setelah berada diluar kamar, Naruto menyusuri ruang tengah dan mencari keberadaan Sakura yang mungkin saat ini sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan simpul kala mendapati punggung kecil milik seorang gadis musim semi tengah membalakangi dirinya. Naruto mengumpat pelan, gara-gara melihat betapa indahnya lekukan tubuh Sakura bila diamati dari belakang, tanpa sadar sesuatu yang tersimpan rapi di dalam celananya perlahan mulai bangkit dan mengeras sehingga ia jadi merasa sesak.

Tak ingin sampai melewatkan kesempatan, pemuda itu langsung masuk kedapur dan melangkah pelan tanpa menghasilkan bunyi derap langkah kaki. Sesekali Naruto menggigit bibir bawah, ia mengurungkan niatnya tadi dan meminta izin agar hasratnya terpuaskan lebih dulu oleh gadis di hadapannya yang sibuk berkutat di depan kitchen set.

Sakura tersentak kecil, aktifitasnya dalam memotong sayuran segar terhenti saat merasakan tangan hangat dan kekar yang ia ketahui milik Naruto sedang melingkari dari area pinggang hingga perut rampingnya.

Gadis itu mengatupkan mata, kepalanya mendongak keatas merasakan ujung hidung lancip Naruto yang menggesek-gesek lembut leher jenjangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, tangan yang tadinya berada di bawah perlahan mulai merambat naik dan kemudian terhenti sepenuhnya pada bagian dada Sakura yang berukuran sedang.

Walau tak besar seperti payudara wanita penghibur. Akan tetapi, malah kekurangan itulah yang Naruto sukai dari Sakura.

"Uuhmhh~ Naru~" Sakura mendesah halus, ia melepaskan pisau dapur dari tangannya kemudian merambat naik mencari kepala Naruto dan lalu tiba tepat disisi rambut pirang lelaki itu.

Remasan gemas Naruto terhadap kedua buah dada Sakura membuat nafas si empu memburu, ia menyeringai lebar dan semakin senang memainkan payudara sang gadis dari luar celemek sambil mulut nakalnya tak berniat meninggalkan leher putih yang kerap ia nodai dengan bercak merah.

Tubuh Sakura melentik sehingga bokongnya menyentuh batang penis Naruto yang telah mengeras dibalik celana panjang berbahan katun.

"Aahhh~" Naruto hilang kendali, karena buruan nafsu ia membalik badan Sakura lalu setelah saling berhadapan bibir menggoda milik gadis itu tak lagi menganggur dan kini tengah dilumat oleh Naruto.

Sakura tersadar, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Dan dalam sekali dorongan pelan pada bagian dada bidang, berhasil membuat Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dan kini mata indah mereka saling bertatapan secara langsung.

"Jelaskan dulu yang tadi !" Pinta Sakura sembari tak ingin menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dada kokoh Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam, ia berjongkok dihadapan Sakura kemudian memasukan kedua tangan kedalam rok mini yang dikenakan oleh gadis pinky itu.

Sakura menggigit kuat bibir bawah, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah melihat Naruto yang telah berhasil melorotkan celana dalam merahnya. Sebelah betis jenjang wanita itu diangkat oleh Naruto, kemudian ditumpukan diatas bahu kekar lelaki bermata sipit tajam itu.

"Na–naruto ! tunggu du— uughh..." Belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung dibuat mendesah oleh Naruto yang masuk kedalam belahan selengkangan gadis itu dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang kewanitaan basah di dalam sana dengan kepala mendongak.

"Uuhh~" Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan desahannya agar tak lolos, namun tetap saja tak bisa dikarenakan ujung lidah panas Naruto yang bermain lembut dengan biji kecil nan mungil dan merah milik barangnya.

Nafas Naruto berhembus dari hidung dan itu memberi rasa hangat dibelahan kulit paha Sakura. Hijau terang milik gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak lentiknya, bibir bawahnya telah merah seperti warna darah karena terus digigit keras guna menahan desahan erotis.

Dari lidah bergantian dengan jari tengah, Naruto yang memasukan kepala pirangnya di dalam rok Sakura menggeram gila, merasakan betapa basah dan sempitnya lorong hangat gadis pinkish itu.

"Shit!, kau sangat rapat —oouchh fuck !" Pemuda itu berujar geram disela menghirup dalam kewanitaan Sakura yang berbau anyir namun menggoda. Kedua sisi wajah gadis itu basah karena lelehan peluh, rona dikedua pipinya berkedut-kedut sama seperti dinding rahimnya yang seolah ingin menelan habis jari tengah Naruto yang mengumpat kasar merasakan sensasi basah dan nikmat.

"Ahh... Naruto~" Pemuda itu tahu bahwa tak lama lagi Sakura akan segera mencapai klimaks, dengan begitu ia semakin cepat mengocok lubang sempit sang gadis hingga nafas si empu semakin memburu diselingi meminta dari kata lembut hingga cepat.

Badan Sakura lemas dengan mata terpejam rapat dan kuat. Bila saja sebelah tangannya tak memegang erat pinggiran kitchen set dan Naruto yang juga bantu menahan, sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak berdiri lagi dan telah jatuh kebawah lantai semen.

"Uuhmhh... ahh ahh... Aaahhhhh" Sampai sudah ledakan orgasme Sakura. Segera Naruto meninggalkan selengkangan basah Sakura lalu berdiri dan langsung menahan tubuh tak bertenaga gadis itu yang hampir jatuh kebawah bila saja ia tak gesit menangkap.

"Kah–katanh !" Pinta gadis itu lagi dengan nafas terputus-putus. Naruto hanya bergumam menanggapi, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura kemudian mendudukannya diatas meja makan yang cuma terisikan oleh beberapa gelas kosong dan satu keranjang buah-buahan segar yang khususnya persediaan untuk cuci mulut sesudah makan.

"Katakan apa hm !?" Ia bertanya menggoda disela menyelipkan anak rambut pink Sakura kebelakan telinga.

"Yang tadi itu" Gadis pinky itu duduk diatas meja papan sambil jari-jemari lentiknya sibuk membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja berlengan panjang putih Naruto yang digulung hingga batas siku dan dua benik tertas dibuka, menampilkan dada seksinya. "Yang tadi kau bilang. Karena a..." Jelas Sakura, meniru kalimat Naruto yang tadi pada saat mereka berada diruang tengah mewah apartemen.

"Aku tak merasa ada berkata seperti itu." Sakura berdecak, ia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto menyangkal perkataan tadi.

"Iisshhh... Naru !" Sungutnya seraya mencubit gemas perut perkotak pemuda yang hanya tertawa geli itu. Sakura menampilkan wajah masam. Walapun gadis itu mengambek, tapi tetap saja ia masih mau menuruti tuntun lembut Naruto yang membaringkan dirinya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri..." Ucap lelaki itu datar membuat dengusan kesal terdengar dari gadis cantik yang berada dibawah kungkungannya.

"Aku sudah tahu" Hanya terkekeh halus yang dilakukan Naruto. Sakura merengut, ia melepaskan dengan kasar kemeja sang pemuda sampai kemudian si empu tak lagi mengenakan atasan dan jelas menampilkan tubuh atletis yang sangat keren dan seksi dimata para wanita termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tahu apa !?" Goda Naruto seraya mendekati wajah bersemu Sakura.

"Kau men— hhmpph" Gagal sudah. Sebelum Sakura sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung mencium bibir ranum gadis merah muda itu dan menggagalkan dugaannya.

Sakura meronta tinju kecilnya memukul-mukul pelan dada telanjang Naruto. Ia ingin lebih dulu mengatakan satu hal, dan juga ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang mengungkit tentang perasaan mereka.

Apakah benar mereka berdua saling mencintai.

"Na— hhmpph tu— hhmpphh..." Naruto tak ingin melepaskan pagutannya terhadap bibir kenyal Sakura, ia ingin merasakan lebih lama lagi bibir mungil yang baru kemarin hari memanjakan batang kejanatannya selama satu tahun lebih lamanya mereka tinggal satu atap, dan baru itulah ia mengizinkan Sakura menyentuh barang miliknya.

Sebelumnya, belum ada wanita yang pernah ia beri kesempatan untuk menikmati penisnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto membiarkan Sakura mengulum kejantanannya sampai menyemburkan seluruh sperma kentalnya di dalam mulut dan wajah merah padam Sakura pada saat itu.

.

.

Sakura terdiam, matanya mengerjap selama berkali-kali dan sebaik mungkin ia mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang saat ini berada dalam dudukannya.

"Co–coba katakan lagi..." Gadis itu meminta gagap, takut jikalau tadi itu hanya salah pendengaran. Naruto tertawa halus, kedua tangannya memegang sisi pinggang langsing Sakura. Saat ini tubuh mereka berdua dalam keadaan bersatu, dengan sang lelaki yang berbaring diatas kasur lebar dan sang wanita yang berada diatas.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Benar, kalimat itu nyata dan bukan ilusi. Kalimat yang berhasil menghentikan genjotan liar Sakura dan mampu menggagalkan ledakan orgasme yang hampir dilepaskan oleh gadis itu.

"Na–naruto...!" Panggil Sakura dengan rasa percaya antar tidak. Tanpa ingin melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka, Naruto bangun lalu duduk dengan Sakura yang masih setia menduduki penis berdirinya.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang !" Sakura bergerak hendak mengeluarkan kejantanan keras milik Naruto dari dalam vaginanya, namun dicegah oleh si lelaki pirang yang langsung menahan pinggangnya agar tak pergi.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang berbohong padaku !?" Gadis itu bertanya, tak yakin dengan ungkapan Naruto.

"Aku tak bohong..." Sebelah tangan Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Sakura yang masih merona samar. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, jangan pernah lagi kau menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki lain selain diriku."

Sakura mengulas senyum bahagia, tangan yang tadinya mencekal erat sprai biru muda disisi badan Naruto kini merambat naik melingkari leher kokoh sang pemuda pirang. Ibu jari Naruto menyentuh bibir peach gadis itu, mengusap lembut daging kenyal yang kerap ia lumat sampai bengkak seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian. "Sudah lama sekali aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu" Naruto diam, iris tajamnya menatap sedalam mungkin batu Emerald indah disana.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Alis tipis Sakura saling bertaut sembari menatap heran pemuda di depannya.

"Lantas, kenapa pula selama ini kau selalu bersikap cuek padaku !?" Tanyanya tak terima. Tawa geli lepas dari Naruto, kemudian ia menyatukan keninganya dengan dahi lebar si gadis. Membiarkan barangnya yang terus di jepit-jepit ganas oleh dinding sempit Sakura.

"Kukira kau akan mengerti setelah aku mengungkapkan semuanya..." Oh ya, sekarang Sakura sudah tahu. Selama ini Naruto hanya diam karena satu alasan.

Mempertahankan tinggi harga diri sebagai seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Gadis itu mendengus, lalu dengan gerakan lembut ia mulai menggoyangkan pinggul seksinya. Naruto mengumpat pelan, tak tahan dengan genjotan halus yang dilakukan oleh wanitanya yang tak pantas lagi disebut 'partner sex' dan telah diganti dengan gelar 'kekasih'.

"Sshh damn !" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menyeringai, merasa senang karena telah berhasil membuat Naruto tak henti mengumpat geram.

"Aahh~ oouhh~ Naruto~" Gadis itu sengaja mendesah erotis, ia ingin membuat Naruto sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi sehingga sulit diraih.

"Oohhh— fuck..." Gerakan Sakura semakin lambat dan lembut. "Ugghh— please dear, don't tease me. Arghh shit !" Dan dalam sekali dorongan, Sakura telah berhasil merebahkan Naruto diatas kasur yang lusuh tak terbentuk lagi. Kemudian dengan liarnya, ia menghentakan sedalam-dalamnya batang kejatanan Naruto hingga tertanam jauh dan berhasil menyetuh titik nikmat di dalam sana.

Sakura melenguh panjang, merasakan ujung kepala penis Naruto menggapai mulut rahimnya membuat rasa nikmat tiada tara yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Buru-buru Sakura turun dari pangkuan Naruto, kemudian ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena lelehan air liur. Setelah melihat wanitanya sudah selesai merapikan letak baju, baru kemudian Naruto menatap lurus kedepan pintu yang baru saja diketuk oleh orang di luar sana.

"Masuk !"

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat panjang yang digerai hingga ujung rambut lurus itu mencapai pinggul. Wajah cantik wanita itu terpasang masam, ia menatap rajuk Naruto yang hanya berlagak acuh tak acuh.

"Anak buahmu sudah sangat keterlaluan, mereka berani bersikap kasar padaku." Ino langsung menuding keluhan, ia berjalan mengampiri meja Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nada datar. Sakura membungkuk sopan, lalu ia berjalan hendak pergi. "Tunggu !" Langkah gadis bawahan Namikaze itu terhenti, badannya memutar kesamping melihat kearah sang Boss tampan.

"Jangan pergi dulu sebelum urusan kita selesai..." Sakura gelagapan, dan dengan sopannya ia melangkah mundur lalu kembali berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Mereka berdua menyebalkan" Ino memekik manja, gadis itu berlari menghampiri tempat Naruto duduk santai dan langsung memeluk lehernya dari seberang Sakura yang tampak tak senang melihat keduanya.

"Hey, lepaskan !" Suruh lelaki itu seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino darinya, sesekali iris biru kepucatan miliknya melirik Sakura yang memandang lurus kedepan dan terlihat jelas wajah masam yang terpasang di paras cantik gadis merah muda itu.

"Beri mereka pelajaran" Pinta Ino, hidung mancungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Naruto. Ia sengaja seperti itu agar bisa menikmati wangi tubuh sang lelaki tercinta.

Merasa muak, kemudian dalam sekali dorongan paksa Naruto berhasil melepaskan pelukan erat Ino darinya. Ia berdecak datar, tak memperdulikan rajukan Ino dan malah menyapu jas hitamnya yang sedikit ternodai oleh bekas bedak Ino yang tertinggal.

"Bee !" Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam membuka pintu kemudian masuk dan menghadap sopan kepada sang Boss muda.

"Iya Tuan Boss"

"Cepat antarkan wanita ini pulang kerumahnya !" Perintah CEO itu, mengabaikan protes yang dilayangkan oleh Ino.

"Siap Tuan Boss." Dan setelahnya, lelaki berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Bee itu langsung mencekal lengan Ino, tak peduli rontaan yang dilakukan oleh gadis pirang pucat itu.

"Naruto-kun, nanti temui aku dirumah." Pinta Ino sebelum keluar.

"Hn." Respon pemuda itu dingin. "Kalau aku tak sibuk dengan wanitaku..." Lanjutnya lagi yang sukses membuat Ino yang sudah berada diluar kembali berlari kedalam lalu menghampiri meja lelaki itu.

"Wanitamu? Siapa dia orangnya, akan aku habisi dia" Gadis itu mendesis tajam sambil mengepalkan tinju geram dengan wajah mengeras membuat Sakura cengo karenanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu !" Jawab pemuda itu ketus dan datar.

"Katakan !" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mendesak dari Ino, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Ino yang berdiri di depan mejanya lalu mencekal lengan gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Pulanglah !" Suruhnya seraya membawa Ino berjalan menuju letak pintu yang diluar sana terdapat Killer Bee.

"Tapi Naruto-kun ak—"

"Sshhh..." Kalimat Ino tersela dengan Naruto yang berdesis bisik, menyuruhnya agar diam. "Bee, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini !" Lelaki berjenggot putih yang memakai kacamata hitam itu mengangguk mantap sambil mengacungkan jempol, kemudian segera ia menarik Ino secara pelan dari cekalan sang Tuan Boss muda.

"Jangan datang lagi Okay.!" Gadis pirang itu menggerutu, dan dengan hati dongkol ia menyentakan kasar tangannya dari cekalan Bee.

"Tidak mau, aku pasti akan datang kesini lagi, titik." Bantahnya sedikit meninggikan suara tepat disamping wajah Naruto yang sedikit menjauhkannya dari mulut Ino.

"Ya, ya. Itu terserahmu saja, tapi jangan salahkan Aoba dan Yamato bila mereka berdua sampai memperlakukanmu seperti kemarin hari, atau mungkin akan lebih kasar lagi" Jelas pemuda itu cuek sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

Ino merutuk sebal, ia pergi dengan Bee yang mengekorinya dari belakang. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri !" Bentaknya merasa muak karena di ikuti oleh lelaki lain yang bukan Naruto.

Sang CEO muda tertawa kecil, ia menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya kemudian masuk dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping meja bercat coklat. Setelah tiba, Naruto duduk dikursinya kemudian berputar kearah Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemburu dan kesal.

"Kemari !" Panggilnya seraya merentangkan tangan, namun sedikitpun Sakura tak bergeming dari tegaknya membuat kekehan kecil lepas dari pemuda itu. "Sakura !" Dan kali ini, panggilan lembut itu berhasil meluluhkan kekerasan hati sang gadis merah muda.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian segera ia menghampiri Naruto dan langsung duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan kedua lengan melingkari leher sang kekasih.

"Dia centil sekali padamu." Adunya tak senang. Sebelah tangan gadis itu berpindah, dan memainkan dasi hitam muda yang berjuntai panjang di dada Naruto.

"Abaikan saja, yang penting aku hanya milikmu seorang..." Sakura jadi tersipu malu mendengar jawaban yang langsung bisa meledakan isi hatinya sedasyat ledakan bom nuklir. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis sehingga tak bisa dilihat oleh gadis bersurai pink sebahu yang kini tengah berpangku manja diatas pahanya.

"Naru no Baka !" Ucap Sakura guna menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Boss muda itu terkekeh sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi merona sang kekasih.

"Kau cantik sekali..." Telunjuk panjang Naruto menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura, mencegahnya yang hendak menundukan kepala.

"Naruto..." Menyeringai tipis, kemudian Naruto langsung mencium bibir menggoda Sakura. Seketika, merah di kedua pipi mulus gadis cantik itu semakin bertambah pekat lalu dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengatupkan kelopak mata, menikmati hisapan kuat yang dilakukan oleh mulut nakal Naruto terhadap bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
